


Powrót

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: O tym, jak Shiro wrócił z wyprawy we właściwym momencie.





	Powrót

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 13: reunion.

Shiro szedł drogą, której zdążył już nauczyć się na pamięć.

Rano wrócił z wyprawy do sąsiedniej prowincji. Stołeczny garnizon Zakonu w przyszłym miesiącu organizował zgromadzenie paladynów z całego kraju w celu przedyskutowania możliwych zmian w prawie o kontroli nad magami, zasadach prowadzenia przez nich działalności oraz uprawnieniach i obowiązkach Zakonu związanych z tymi zagadnieniami. Shiro wyjątkowo aktywnie zaangażował się w tę inicjatywę i został wysłany jako jeden z delegatów, który miał przekazać oficjalne zaproszenie na zebranie.

Po wielu dniach w siodle był zmęczony i obolały. Jednak gdy o tym myślał, aż tak mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przyzwyczaił się do tych dolegliwości przez lata służby, a dodatkowo to dzięki nim miał solidny powód do odwiedzenia _Holtarium_ i zrobienia porządnych zakupów.

Zaraz po tym, jak zameldował dowództwu swój powrót i oddał przełożonym sporządzony w trzech egzemplarzach raport, przebrał się w lżejsze odzienie i wyruszył pieszo do dzielnicy handlowo-rzemieślniczej. Było ciepłe, słoneczne popołudnie, na zewnątrz spacerowało wielu ludzi.

Dotarł na ten sam róg ulicy, na którym kiedyś go napadnięto, gdy spomiędzy sklepów wybiegł do niego Kosmo. Dzięki zaklętej obroży, którą stworzył Keith, iluzja działała i wilk wyglądał na całkowicie czarnego, chociaż bardzo dużego, psa. Młody mag nadal pracował nad oswojeniem zwierzaka i ostatnio nauczył go, żeby nie teleportował się przy innych ludziach. Kosmo zajmował dużo miejsca, ale nie sprawiał problemów, więc Shiro ostatecznie pozwolił zatrzymać go chłopakowi. Przez jakiś czas o paladynie mówiono, że jest bohaterem, który uchronił ludzi przed krwiożerczą bestią z ruin. To nie była prawda. On przecież tylko napisał w swoim raporcie, że znalazł w świątyni świeże zawalisko i ślady świadczące o tym, że bestia zginęła pod głazami. Nie lubił kłamać, ale Kosmo był wyjątkowo łagodny i przyjacielski, więc paladyn nie mógł pozwolić na zabicie go. Dlatego, chociaż Shiro nie podobały się niezasłużone pochwały za rozwiązanie problemu, a raczej za uspokojenie społeczności, to dla dobra sprawy nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miał coś wspólnego z poprawą nastrojów.

— Witaj, Kosmo — powiedział, głaszcząc wilka lewą ręką.

Tym razem jednak Kosmo nie położył mu łap na ramionach i nie zaczął go lizać po pysku na powitanie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Wydawał się przestraszony, jego ogon był opuszczony. Chwycił zębami pelerynę Shiro i pociągnął go w stronę sklepu.

Paladyn zmarszczył brwi.

— Co jest?

Wilk znowu pociągnął, tym razem mocniej. Shiro przyspieszył kroku. Sam także zaczął się niepokoić. Kosmo nigdy się tak nie zachowywał.

Razem dotarli do _Holtarium_. Shiro na wszelki wypadek położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza i otworzył drzwi.

W środku zastał prawdziwy chaos.

W głównym pomieszczeniu sklepu było pięciu młodzieńców w pełnym rynsztunku. Nie mieli peleryn i zapinek z lwami, ale Shiro rozpoznawał twarze niektórych z nich. To byli uczniowie z Akademii. Kandydaci na paladynów.

Jeden chodził po sklepie i grzebał po półkach, przy okazji zrzucając na ziemię słoiki i butelki. Dwóch trzymało za ramiona wierzgającą nogami i przeklinającą Pidge. Inny zaciskał pięść na włosach klęczącego na podłodze Keitha, odchylając jego głowę. Właśnie uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Ostatni zwijał się z bólu na podłodze, tarł oczy rękoma i jęczał.

Na podłodze leżało szkło i rozsypane kolorowe proszki. Widać było mokre plamy po rozlanych miksturach.

Shiro zauważył, że Kosmo zniknął zza jego pleców. To dobrze. Lepiej, żeby go nie widzieli.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał lodowatym tonem na tyle głośno, żeby go usłyszeli.

Wszyscy młodzieńcy, wykluczając tego na podłodze, odwrócili się w jego stronę. Jak jeden mąż stanęli na baczność i zasalutowali, uderzając pięścią w pierś.

Pidge upadła na ziemię i na czworakach przysunęła się do Keitha. Zacisnęła ręce na jego ramieniu. Oboje wyglądali na przerażonych i wściekłych jednocześnie.

— Kapitanie Shirogane! — zawołał jeden z uczniów, wysoki blondyn o niebieskich oczach.

Shiro znał go. Lahn był synem zamożnego arystokraty. Bardzo zależało mu na wstąpieniu do Zakonu, ale zdarzało się, że próbował nadrabiać pozycją brak dyscypliny i szczególnych umiejętności.

Paladyn zrobił krok do przodu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzał się po sklepie. Młodzieńcy weszli tutaj w biały dzień, dokonali rozboju i zaatakowali pracowników. Nawet nie próbowali ukrywać swojej tożsamości. Nie wstydzili się tego, co robili.

Shiro czuł taką wściekłość, że miał ochotę wyjąć miecz i sprawdzić, czy w starciu z doświadczonym przeciwnikiem też będą tak zuchwali.

_Cierpliwość_ _rodzi_ _skupienie_ — powtórzył sobie w myślach, wypuszczając powietrze nosem i zgrzytając zębami.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał raz jeszcze, siląc się na spokojny ton.

Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie tak, jakby jeszcze nie byli pewni, czy czeka ich nagana, czy pochwała. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił.

— Nic. Szukamy zakazanej magii, a wpadliśmy na ten trop zupełnie przypadkiem — przemówił w końcu Lahn, dokładnie akcentując słowa. — Przyszliśmy po pachnidła, a ona — spojrzał z pogardą na Pidge — nie chciała nam ich dać. Później rzuciła czymś w Letcha i spójrzcie tylko, jak teraz wygląda. — Wskazał na krzyczącego kolegę. — Za to ten odszczepieniec wyczarował ogień. Musieliśmy ich obezwładnić, zanim komuś stała się krzywda.

— Chcieliście wziąć je za darmo! — krzyknęła z wściekłością Pidge. — Gdy odmówiłam, wyjęliście broń, zaczęliście nam grozić i niszczyć towary. Inaczej przecież nie chwyciłabym łzawiącej mieszanki na agresywne psy! Mieliśmy prawo bronić siebie i sklepu.

— Podnieśliście rękę na rycerza Zakonu — warknął Lahn. — Sam książę ustanowił, że możemy otrzymywać towary zielarskie za darmo. Chyba nam się to należy za służbę dla kraju i ochronę społeczeństwa przed magicznym plugastwem.

Keith wbił w niego nienawistne spojrzenie. Jego koszula była rozerwana na piersi.

— Macie prawo do darmowych lekarstw, opatrunków i wszystkiego, co jest wam potrzebne do wypełniania obowiązków — wycedził. — Wydaje mi się, że w waszym słynnym kodeksie nikt nie każe wam ruchać panienek na zamku. Sami przecież powiedzieliście, że po to wam pachnidła, gdy tylko tu weszliście.

Jeden z uczniów zacisnął pięść i zrobił krok w stronę Keitha.

— Dosyć — przerwał ostro Shiro. Zwrócił się do Lahna: — Skąd wiecie, że ten mag jest odszczepieńcem?

Młodzieńcy wymienili spojrzenia. Ich wcześniejsza pewność siebie nagle gdzieś wyparowała.

— Mówił, że jest uczniem, ale spójrzcie na niego, kapitanie. Uczniowie magów nie chodzą w takich łachmanach i nie pomagają zielarzom. Widać, że łgał. Każdy tak mówi — wyjaśnił Lahn. — Kobieta też wygląda na czarownicę.

— Czy daliście mu szansę okazać zaświadczenie o podjęciu nauk? — spytał Shiro tym samym, zimnym tonem.

— Nie, ale…

— To wszystko — uciął Shiro. — Nawet gdyby ten mag był odszczepieńcem, nie macie prawa go tak traktować. Nie jesteście jeszcze paladynami, to nie do was należy pilnowanie porządku. W dodatku to prawda, że nie należą wam się darmowe ulepszacze urody i wabiki na damy. Wtargnęliście do sklepu tych ludzi i zachowaliście się gorzej niż bydło, bo okazaliście się podłymi rozbójnikami, którzy sięgają po cudzą własność i jeszcze maltretują kupców. O niszczeniu mienia i biciu nie wspomnę. Jak chcecie, żeby ktokolwiek wam ufał i was szanował, jeśli nie stać was na odrobinę przyzwoitości wobec obywateli?

Mówił to wszystko bez zająknięcia, stanowczym tonem dowódcy. Uczniowie opuścili w zawstydzeniu głowy.

— Spiszecie mi swoje imiona i nazwiska, a potem wrócicie do Akademii. Sprawdzicie swój rynsztunek i porządek w koszarach. Dziś zrobię wam szczegółową inspekcję dormitoriów, wyposażenia, koni i zbroi. Przekażę to, co zrobiliście i wyniki tej kontroli, dyrekcji Akademii i razem zastanowimy się, czy będziecie mogli kontynuować nauki. Decyzję poznacie wieczorem. Czekajcie na mnie po obiedzie. Będziecie musieli się pospieszyć, jeśli chcecie ze wszystkim zdążyć. — Przerwał na chwilę. — Poza tym poproszę zielarkę o wycenienie strat, które przez was poniosła, także tych moralnych. Ta kwota zostanie potrącona z waszego żołdu. Proszę też wliczyć w to koszt nowej koszuli — zwrócił się do Keitha.

— Taka koszula to za miedziaki… — prychnął pogardliwie Lahn.

Shiro popatrzył na niego, unosząc brew.

— Czyżby? — udał zdziwienie. — Dobrze, w takim razie to będzie haftowana, nowa koszula z najlepszej klasy jedwabiu, wykonana przez nadwornego krawca. Jeszcze jakieś uwagi?

Przesunął wzrokiem po młodzieńcach. Letch przestał jęczeć i z prawdziwym trudem podniósł się na nogi. Jego cała twarz była opuchnięta, zaczerwieniona i mokra od łez. Wydawał się zagubiony, jakby dopiero się obudził.

W sklepie zapadło milczenie.

— Czy chcielibyście złożyć oficjalną skargę do sądu? — zapytał Shiro, zwracając się ponownie do Keitha. — Macie taką możliwość.

Keith odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Wystarczy, że odzyskamy pieniądze.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Shiro.

Poczekał, aż uczniowie spiszą swoje nazwiska na kartce papieru, a potem kazał im się wynosić. Poczekał, aż wyjdą i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Odwrócił się do Pidge i Keitha. Koło maga pojawił się Kosmo.

— Dobrze się spisałeś — powiedział cicho chłopak, drapiąc wilka za uchem.

Shiro westchnął ciężko. Po tym, co widział, trudno było mu się zdobyć na jakiekolwiek słowa. To byli dopiero uczniowie, ale za jakiś czas mogą stać się prawdziwymi rycerzami. Wielu pasowanych, wysoko postawionych paladynów udałoby, że tego nie widziało albo wręcz dołączyłoby się do rozboju. Shiro doskonale widział ten wyraz twarzy Lahna. Chłopak oczekiwał, że kapitan, wzór i autorytet całej Akademii, go poprze i pochwali. 

Naprawdę ktoś mógł zakładać, że Shiro pomoże im w znęcaniu się nad niewinnymi ludźmi. Robiło mu się niedobrze od tej myśli.

— Bardzo was za nich przepraszam — powiedział ze skruchą. — Osobiście dopilnuję, żeby ponieśli zasłużoną karę. Nic wam się nie stało?

— Mnie tylko trzymali — odparła Pidge. — Keithowi bardziej się dostało.

— Bez przesady — rzekł Keith, kucając i zbierając odłamki szkła z potłuczonych słoików. — To tylko kilka siniaków, nic wielkiego. Bywało gorzej.

Pidge wyszła na zaplecze i wróciła z miotłą. W ciszy zabrała się za zamiatanie podłogi.

Shiro podszedł do Keitha. Także kucnął, żeby mu pomóc. Mag spojrzał na niego. Na szczęce miał ślad po uderzeniu pięścią. Jego związane w warkocz włosy były potargane. Sięgnął po szkło, ale Shiro zatrzymał jego rękę, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Pidge, przynieś mi kawałek surowego mięsa — poprosił paladyn.

— Nie, nie trzeba. Ono miało być na obiad. Nie stać nas — zaprotestował Keith.

— Potrzebujemy czegoś zimnego. Doliczymy to do rachunku tych dzieciaków. Tak samo wszystkie maści, których będziecie musieli użyć do wyleczenia siniaków. Nie żałujcie sobie. Pidge, to ma być najwyższa półka, jak na zamówienie dla księcia. Może to tych szczeniaków nauczy myślenia i odpowiedzialności.

Pidge znowu wyszła z pomieszczenia i po chwili wróciła z kawałkiem zimnej, surowej wołowiny. Shiro wziął mięso i przyłożył je do szczęki Keitha.

— Usiądź — poprosił. — Ja posprzątam.

Mag wyglądał, jakby chciał się sprzeciwić, ale wzrok Shiro był nieustępliwy. Keith wziął mięso i usiadł na krześle.

— Dziękujemy, Shiro. To pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś nam pomógł w takiej sytuacji — powiedziała Pidge, wracając do zamiatania.

— Pierwszy raz? Więc już wcześniej was napadano?

— Wiele razy — westchnęła Pidge. — Zdarza się co kilka miesięcy. Ojciec pisał skargi do Związku Rzemieślników i do Zakonu, a nawet do samego księcia, ale nikt nie reagował.

Shiro przypomniał sobie, jak przyszedł tu po raz pierwszy i Pidge przyjęła go bez cienia strachu, chociaż od początku wiedziała, kim jest. Teraz jeszcze bardziej ją za to podziwiał, jeśli miała wcześniej tak okropne doświadczenia z paladynami.

— Przykro mi — powiedział szczerze. — Nic nie usprawiedliwia takiego zachowania. Zakon powołano, żeby strzegł prawa i chronił ludzi, a nie ich atakował i wykorzystywał. Postaram się, żeby więcej nie dochodziło do takich sytuacji, ale wiem też, że nie mogę niczego zagwarantować. Zakon ma wiele problemów i jako organizacja wymaga gruntownych przemian. Słyszałem o takich ekscesach i zawsze głosowałem za ich jak najsurowszym karaniem, ale chyba nie zdawałem sobie naprawdę sprawy ze skali zjawiska. Jeszcze raz bardzo was przepraszam.

Przez chwilę w sklepie słychać było tylko szuranie miotły.

— Nie musisz przepraszać, to nie twoja wina. Nie ufałem ci, ale jesteś inny niż oni. Jednak potrafisz myśleć sam, a nie tylko cytować kodeks. Gdyby wszyscy paladyni byli tacy, jak ty, byłoby nam łatwiej. — Keith pogłaskał Kosmo, który usiadł przy jego nogach. — Już drugi raz nam pomogłeś, chociaż wcale nie musiałeś. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że już wróciłeś, ale… Dobrze jest mieć cię z powrotem, Shiro.

Shiro spojrzał na niego. To była najmilsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał od Keitha od początku ich znajomości. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia i okropny wstyd z powodu zachowania innych paladynów, ale pocieszała go myśl, że przynajmniej w oczach tego maga nie był złym człowiekiem.

— Dobrze jest być z powrotem. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — To wy pierwsi podjęliście ryzyko i uratowaliście mi życie, a ja obiecałem, że was nie zawiodę. Keithie, masz inną koszulę?

Keith spojrzał na swój odsłonięty tors. Zacisnął rękę na kołnierzu, próbując się zakryć.

— Mam dwie, tylko jedna jest znoszona i nie nadaje się do pokazywania klientom — odpowiedział powoli. — Mam też jedną bardziej elegancką, w której chodzę do Allury.

Shiro skończył sprzątać i wstał.

— Przebierz się. Od razu pójdziemy do krawca. Musisz mieć ubranie do pracy — postanowił. — Zapłacę za ciebie z pieniędzy Zakonu.

Keith popatrzył na niego niepewnie. Potem zerknął na Pidge.

— Nadworny krawiec nie przyjmie mnie tak od razu.

Shiro w skonfundowaniu zmarszczył brwi.

— Mnie zawsze przyjmuje.

— No kto by pomyślał — rzuciła ironicznie Pidge, odzyskując humor. — Krawiec przyjmuje od razu kapitana paladynów, ulubieńca wszystkich, złote dziecko Zakonu? Niesłychane.

Shiro poczuł, że się czerwieni. Czasem jeszcze zdarzało mu się zapominać, że w porównaniu z Keithem mógł cieszyć się w mieście wyjątkowo uprzywilejowaną pozycją.

— Racja, wybaczcie — mruknął. — Więc pójdę z tobą. Załatwię to.

— No, idź, Keith — ponagliła Pidge, uśmiechając się. — Ja sobie tu poradzę, a ty naprawdę powinieneś sprawić sobie coś nowego do ubrania.

Keith jeszcze przez moment się zastanawiał.

— Dobrze — zgodził się, wstając. — Tylko pójdę się przebrać.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nadal przyciskając wołowinę do szczęki.

Shiro odprowadził go spojrzeniem. Nawet nie poczuł, że się uśmiecha, gdy Pidge odchrząknęła znacząco. Popatrzył na nią, ściągając usta.

Opierała się na miotle. W jej oczach błyszczało rozbawienie.

— Miłej zabawy. Niech to będzie najpiękniejsza koszula na świecie. Tylko uważaj, bo wszyscy na zamku zaczną się za nim oglądać. Chociaż, jak go znam — wzruszyła ramionami — Keith pewnie nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi.


End file.
